Electronic documents such as web pages are often designed to be displayed on regular desktop computers with standard size displays. When such documents are displayed on other devices, e.g. handheld devices, mobile phones, television sets or gaming consoles, the size and layout of the display may not render the document in a manner that is convenient to the user. Various methods have been suggested in order to handle this. Such methods usually make modifications to the document before it is displayed in order to make the document fit on the screen. This typically involves removing content or layout that does not suit the size or inherent properties of the screen. A common problem with such solutions is that the page may be rendered unusable or that the user does not recognize the document or has difficulties navigating within the document.
Other approaches involve resizing or moving parts of the document, such as reducing image sizes, reducing the number of columns by changing the layout of the document, and changing colors, contrasts, brightness and font sizes.